The present invention relates to manually operable glass cutters and improvements thereof.
One procedure for cutting glass involves smearing cutting oil on the glass using a brush in the area where the glass is to be cut before the cut line is scribed with a glass cutter. An improvement over this procedure is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,669, which issued Sept. 8, l981 to Arai and which disclosed a glass cutter that automatically lubricates its cutting blade.
The Arai glass cutter has decided advantages in eliminating the step of smearing cutting oil on the glass and the attendant mess caused thereby. The present invention, however, in turn provides still further improvements over the glass cutter disclosed in the Arai patent. These improvements as well as other features and advantages of the present invention which will become apparent from the subsequent description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.